Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Heartseeker
by Pookles
Summary: The first WRGP Premier Event was a complete disaster due to the destruction by Debocle and the reappearance of Ghost. So The Public Security Maintenance Bureau is giving it another try! And it's even more star-studded than last time! Strong Faithshipping moments and hints at sexual themes. Rated T to be safe.


Pookles: Hello! I have a nice little one-shot here for you guys to pacify you while I finish up working on the next chapters of School Days and Of Dragons and Men.

Luna: She's really sorry about the delay, but with finals and graduation on the horizon, Pookles doesn't have much time for anything right now.

Pookles: I should be free around the third week of June, so I will try to keep you sated until then!

Luna: Pookles doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

 **Heartseeker**

* * *

Since the last WRGP Premier Event had been ruined by Debocle and the reappearance of the Ghost, Vice Director Lazar thought it would be best to give the party before the tournament another go. This new event however, had a dress code, and the members of Team Bachelor Garage stood around waiting for Akiza and the twins to come by with their outfits for the night.

"I don't see why they bought me a new suit," Jack was ranting from the couch. "Everything I wear is formal enough for an event like this."

"Let it go Jack," Yusei began. "We should be thankful that the twins and Akiza bought us new clothes."

"Exactly," Crow replied. "But in all honesty, they probably just didn't want to be seen with you dressed like a clown."

The doors burst open before Jack could reply and the twins ran down the ramp in their same dress clothes; while Akiza followed them down the stairs at a slower pace, carrying three white bundles in her arms.

Akiza wore a different dress than last time. It was a strapless gown with an empire waist and high-low skirt that was red above the waist and black below. She wore her black fingerless gloves without the gold bangles on the arms, as well as a pair of black heels.

"Geez, how are you able to walk in those things Akiza?" Crow asked as the girl in question looked over the bundles in her arms.

"It requires a great deal of pain tolerance and practice," she replied, only looking up to hand him his bundle. "Go put that on. Just wear one of your normal shirts underneath the blazer and it should look fine."

"Sure thing!" Crow replied as he took the bundle and ran upstairs.

"Here Jack, that one's yours," Akiza continued as she tossed another bundle at Jack. "Everything's in there except for an undershirt, and don't pick a black one."

"I will do whatever I please woman!" Jack shouted as he too went upstairs to change.

"And this one's yours Yusei," Akiza finished. "Everything should be there."

"Thanks for this Akiza," he told her. "You've really saved us this time."

"Well do me a favor and try to enjoy yourself this time," she told him with a smile.

Yusei smiled back, "will do."

"Go and change or we'll be late," Luna reminded him as Leo pushed him toward the stairs.

Yusei smiled at them once more before going upstairs and the twins giggled.

"He was staring at you for a while Akiza," Luna began.

"Was he?" Akiza asked, trying to hide her interest in the topic.

"Of course he was! You look great after all!" Leo agreed.

Akiza let out a sigh, "thanks Leo."

The sound of people caught their attention as the guys came downstairs.

"We really did well this time," Leo said triumphantly.

Crow was wearing a brown blazer with an orange dress shirt, black tie, and gray dress pants, with a brown belt and brown loafers.

Jack wore a white jacket with a lavender dress shirt and a white tie, with white dress pants, his usual belt, and a pair of white dress shoes.

Yusei wore a navy blue jacket with a white dress shirt and red tie, and navy blue dress pants with a brown belt and brown dress shoes.

They each wore their hair normally and Jack and Crow both still wore their earrings.

"Damn we look good!" Crow commented as he looked around.

"Okay let's get going," Akiza said suddenly and ushered everyone outside.

The group walked outside to see a limo waiting for them and Crow cheered.

"You guys got us a limo too?" he began. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"New clothes and a limo?" Yusei asked. "Did you guys really have to do all this?"

"Well Akiza got your clothes, so we thought getting a limo would be our contribution to tonight," Luna explained.

"It's also to make sure that you three have a good time tonight," Leo added once they were in the limo. "No one's running off with their Duel Runner to duel some random guy."

"You guys are the best," Crow replied as he pulled the twins in for a hug.

Yusei put an arm around Akiza, "really guys. Thanks so much for all of this. I'll try to have fun this time."

"Oh! I just remembered!" Luna began. "We have to walk down the red carpet in pairs. So who is gonna walk with who?"

"I wanna walk with Crow!" Leo exclaimed. "We can do awesome poses all the way down the red carpet."

"That sounds bad ass! Let's do it!" Crow exclaimed.

"I can walk with Luna," Jack began. "It'll make me more popular with my younger fans."

Luna rolled her eyes, "and that leaves Yusei and Akiza to walk together."

"Sounds good," they replied in sync and the group laughed.

"You two are so cute together," Luna commented.

Yusei and Akiza both blushed at the comment and nervously looked away from each other.

"Hey we're here!" Leo shouted. "Let's tear it up!"

"Right!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

The limo pulled up to the red carpet, lined with fans and reporters, and the driver ran around to open the door. Crow and Leo leapt out, doing various spy poses all the way down the red carpet. The audience laughed and cheered for them as Jack helped Luna out of the limo. The audience "awed" as super-tall Jack led little Luna down the red carpet and into the building. Yusei got out next and helped Akiza out of the limo.

"Don't be nervous," he said in her ear as she linked his arm with his. "You look great, and we'll have a great time tonight."

"Right," she replied as she and Yusei walked down the red carpet together.

Akiza heard the reporters and fans talking about her and Yusei possibly dating, and how their alleged relationship was going. She blushed and held onto Yusei a little tighter as they walked into the building and post the security guards to where their friends were waiting.

"Why are you blushing Akiza?" Crow asked as they walked upstairs together.

"I've just never been through an experience like that before," Akiza replied nervously.

"It's alright. We all look great. So what is there to worry about?" Leo commented.

"Looks aren't everything Leo," Luna reminded him.

"I can't believe you did a barrel roll down the red carpet," Yusei told Crow.

"That was pretty awesome," Crow replied. "I hope all the little nerds saw that."

"Saw what? You tripping as you got out of the limo?" Jack snorted. "Yeah. I hope they saw that."

"Oh shut up Jack," Crow snapped as they walked into the ballroom.

Akiza let go of Yusei's arm as they walked into the room; but Yusei caught her hand with his as they walked over to their assigned table.

"What are you doing?" she asked him quietly.

"Helping to keep any creeps from approaching you," he told her.

Akiza released her hand, cleared her throat, and rolled her eyes as she showed Yusei the contents of her purse. He looked down to see her Duel Disk already loaded with her deck, and he chuckled.

"I guess you don't need my help," he told her.

"I never have," she repled slyly as she sat in the chair he pulled out for her.

Yusei smiled as he sat next to her, "just don't hurt anyone unless you absolutely need to."

"Fine, fine," she replied.

The group chatted idly as the other guests filtered in and were seated at their tables. After everyone was seated, the help brought out dinner, which consisted of steal, broccoli, mashed potatoes, caesar salad, and a drink of the guest's choice.

"This is way better than last time," Leo began through a mouth full of food.

Akiza swallowed, "Leo don't talk with your mouth full."

"It's impolite," Luna added.

"Oh lighten up girls," Crow began. "He's only a kid."

"This is really good though," Yusei agreed then turned to Akiza. "Is this how you guys normally eat at home?"

"God no," Akiza answered. "My mom doesn't cook much, so I mostly just make mac'n'cheese or something."

"Can you not cook Akiza?" Jack asked slyly.

"I can cook. I'm just too lazy to," she replied with a bored expression.

"What can you cook?" Yusei asked.

"Mostly pasta-based dishes, but I like baking better," she replied.

Yusei and Akiza drifted into their own conversation along the same topic, each looking very interested in what the other was saying.

"They're cute aren't they?" Crow said wistfully as he watched them.

Jack scoffed, "they sicken me."

Soon after they finished eating, the help cleared their table and the dj immediately went to work playing some half-decent music.

"This feels like a school dance," Luna commented. "Please let this be classier."

"The High School ones are worse," Akiza said as she shuddered. "I feel like I need to shower just thinking about it."

"Relax girls, we're mostly adults here," Crow began. "It can't be that bad."

"Hopefully not," Akiza answered.

A hand landed on Yusei's shoulder and he turned to see Andre of Team Unicorn standing there.

"Yusei Fudo right?" he asked.

Yusei smiled and stood to shake his hand, "Yes. You're Andre right? Sorry about my rudeness last time. I was preoccupied with something."

"Hey. All's forgiven man. Don't worry about it," Andre replied. "So who's this lovely lady with you? I don't think I recall you ever having a girlfriend."

Akiza stood as Yusei moved to introduce her, "this is Akiza Izinski. She's one of our team's substitute duelists and a very close friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you," Akiza said politely as she held out her hand.

Instead of shaking it like the pair expected, Andre took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back. "It's very nice to meet you my dear."

Akiza blushed at the gesture and Yusei immediately put an arm around the girl. She noticed this and quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"So are you guys ready for the tournament?" Yusei asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Andre answered. "I just hope I get to duel that pretty lady. I'd like to learn what revs her engines if you know what I mean."

"Are you saying you want to sleep with her?" Yusei asked with a twinge of anger.

Well yeah man. Have you seen her?" Andre continued, not noticing Yusei's tone.

"Yeah. I've seen her go through hell," Yusei began. "And the last thing she needs is...that."

"Well if she's been through hell, then all the more reason to have some fun right?" Andre answered. "There she is now."

Andre began walking back toward he approaching Rose duelist and Yusei felt an uncharacteristic flash of anger.

He reached out and grabbed Andre's arm with his left and socked Andre in the jaw with a right hook. The blow sent Andre to the floor and Yusei stood over him.

"She does. But not with a shallow son of a bitch like you," Yusei cursed.

"We'll see about that," Andre growled as he launched himself at Yusei.

Akiza immediately pulled out her duel disk and ran over to summon Rose Tentacles. The materialized monster pulled the two fighting males apart with a simple motion.

"What the hell is going on here?" Akiza shouted.

Neither male could give her an acceptable answer, so Crow volunteered to explain to Akiza. The girl dropped both boys away from each other as Mina and Trudge ran over.

"I'll discipline him," Akiza said darkly as she grabbed Yusei's arm and dragged him out of the ballroom.

Yusei gulped, "you're not going to kill me are you?"

Akiza pushed him into the limo and muttered something to the drive. They sat through the trip in silence; Yusei staring at Akiza, and Akiza staring at her feet.

"Are you okay Akiza?" he asked.

The girl ignored him ass she dragged him out of the limo and into her house. She slammed the front door shut but didn't turn on on the lights.

"Akiza what are yo-" Yusei began before being cut off by Akiza pressing her lips against his for a moment.

"You punched him to protect me," she stammered breathlessly as Yusei's arms fell around her waist. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen you do."

"Akiza..." he began and she shushed him.

"I know our feelings for each other may not be entirely clear, but I want to change that," she said.

"What are you talking about Akiza?" Yusei asked.

"I love you Yusei Fudo. I have since we dueled at the Fortune Cup," she began. "You were the first person to see me for me, and not for my powers. You helped me through the pain of losing Sayer not once, but twice, and rekindled my relationship with my parents."

She paused to breathe as a stunned Yusei looked on.

"You've been there for me during some of the best, and worst times of my life. You made me into the woman I am today and...I want you to always be a part of my life."

"Akiza..." he breathed. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"I had a stroke of courage," she replied as she held his gaze.

Yusei smiled and laughed -a genuine laugh, which surprised the rose duelist.

"I mean why did you wait until now?" he said still smiling down at her.

"My answer still stands," she told him.

"So you've never felt confident about telling me until now?"

Akiza pushed him away and crossed her arms to pout. "If you're going to grill me about this then just leave. I told you all I wanted to tell you."

Yusei laughed at her behavior and pulled her back into his arms, "I love you too Akiza."

The girl froze, "you do?"

He smiled, "Akiza. You're the first girl I've ever taken any interest in. Jack and Crow can vouch for that. But I know you on a level that every other guy in the world would be jealous of. you're beautiful, witty, intelligent, -no matter how bad at Physics and Calculus you try to make yourself seem- strong-willed, reliable, and just an overall incredible person. You embody everything about the roses you love so much; beautiful and pleasant while still being the most terrifying person I've ever met. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me. And your smile -that I never thought I'd ever get to see- is the one I treasure the most."

Akiza quickly closed her eyes and she felt tears forming and turned away.

Yusei's face fell, "did I say something to upset you?"

Akiza wiped the tears away and shook her head before turning back to face him.

"You just surprised me is all," she said brokenly as he pulled her into his arms again.

"Sorry," he told her.

"Don't be. Please don't be."

"Good. Because I'm not."

The girl looked up and glared at the boy who chuckled at her expression.

"You're beautiful when you're angry too," he cooed as he pressed a kiss to her nose.

But Akiza stayed playfully angry and struggled against him as he held her tightly.

"You're not getting away that easily!" he declared.

"Don't make me use my powers on you Yusei," she threatened.

"You can't hurt me," he began as he wrestled Akiza to the floor. "You didn't hurt me before and you won't hurt me now."

Akiza placed a hand underneath his abdomen and generated a small burst of wind to send him flying upward to almost hit the ceiling, and she pinned him to the floor once he fell back down.

"Did that hurt?" she asked rhetorically as she saw the pain cross his features.

"Nope," he grunted as he smiled up at her.

"You're an awful liar," she told him as she let him up.

"I know," he told her. "I'm sorry for ruining tonight."

She pressed her lips to his for a moment before letting him up, "I am happier having seen you beat that guy up and confessing to you that I would've been just waiting for a chance to dance with you."

Yusei smiled, "do you want to dance?"

"There's no music Yusei," she told him with a smile.

The male held up a finger, and as if on cue, his phone rang; playing Photograph by Daughtry from his back pocket. Akiza took his hand and he gently pulled her along to the beat of the song. After a few minutes of dancing and chaste kisses, Yusei answered his phon while holding a giggling Akiza against him.

"Hello?" he inquired.

 _"Yusei? It's Crow. Where did you and Akiza go?"_ he asked.

"We uh...she disciplined me."

 _"Oh really? I had no idea you were into that sort of thing Yusei. But I suppose it can't be helped,"_ he said slyly.

"Crow it's not that," he told his friend.

 _"Well are you two at least together now?"_

"Yeah."

 _"Then have a good night. Use protection Yusei,"_ Crow finished as he hung up.

"Damn him," Yusei commented.

Akiza laughed and plucked his phone from his hand before putting the song back on and placing his phone on the arm of a chair. He pulled her back to dance with him and she giggled as he did so.

She pressed her lips to his, "I love you Yusei."

He smiled and kissed her back, "I love you too Akiza."

* * *

Pookles: I hope you guys like it! I've been writing a lot of one-shots recently, which isn't really my style, but whatever.

Luna: Thanks for reading! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!


End file.
